Bumboat Scuttle
"I'm not the greatest sailor, but that's somethin' to aim for." '''Captain Bumboat Scuttle '''is an earth pony hailing from Neighpon, ocasionally appearing in background scenes as an unimportant character in various events. She is a sailor and business manager for her personal marine-centric company, the Stargrazers, despite her claims of being semi-retired and off the spotlight. Story Bumboat is a member of the Scuttle family, a relatively unknown Japonese bloodline, and one she personally claims to be linked to the "firstborn ponies of all history" (it remains without evidence, but she's certain she can find something to back up with). Her childhood was spent uneventfully, gaining friends and attending school like any other. She was admitted into the Neighpon Royal Academy at a young age, enough to baffle a few individuals, and eventually graduated with an expertise in marine engineering, sometime in between gaining her cutie mark thanks to a couple "shipping accidents". She also entered the Royal Navy soon after graduation, but retired as soon as she reached the rank of Captain 1st Class, calling it a "seriously bureaucratic waste of time". With nothing else in mind, she bought a ship and set off for the seven seas, her adventures of going from freelancer to pirate, to adventurer, largely untold save for a handful aware of her exploits. In 2012, a yet-unexplained incident happened which caused her to wash up all the way to Ponyville, Equestria, her memories and personality somewhat muddled, most likely due to the shock of whatever had happened there. Seeking shelter with a pegasus she came upon by chance, she eased into the community, joining the Pegapals adventure group in the process and partaking in numerous events occurring throughout the next two to three years. Despite that, her presence was still lacking, and she resorted to finding various things out on her own, slowly returning to her normal demeanor, and gaining several skills she could come to use in the future. After a couple years of going on and off various shenanigans within the land of friendship, she took the opportunity of no longer being associated in any inner groups following the fallout of the Pegapals and Grand Ovation teams, and began making her move into the true heart of the seaside network. In the following years, thanks to her skills coupled with her navigation abilities, she built up a fairly robust net of connections, allowing her to establish the Stargrazers company (though it was less a formal business, and more a group of ponies and non-ponies working for Scuttle) and expand her horizons further still, along with maintaining the balance of the seaside lifestyle alongside several others. Currently, she has invested in constructing a small-scale base somewhere within the seas, where she has begun residing within half of the time. With resources and ability, she goes on ensuring life on the seas is "the best there is" while furthering her own, vauge plans... Personality Having seen her share of things in both sea and land, Scuttle tends to keep a straight face towards anything she encounters and experiences. Despite being largely unshakeable, she is both prideful and tends to lack motivation, adhering to plans and goals for various amounts of time before nonchalantly dropping them. She's also easy to provoke into bets and challenges, and oftentimes does things at a whim, with little regard to consequences. She oftentimes believes that any and all she comes across with is ultimately transient, which helps contribute to her fairly whimsical personality, yet she is still aware enough of the gains that come from appealing to the population, allowing her to pose off as merely easygoing and fairly charismatic whenever necessary. Scuttle is the type to casually dismiss royalty as it is, and her favorite food is spicy mapo tofu and aged cider. Her favorite color is teal. She is a firm believer in neutrality, in that one may live as they so wish, regardless of how society may stamp norms and labels on them, thus, she has little regard for the balance between harmony and chaos, perhaps believing herself past the scale at that point. She regularly dismisses any claims of having anyone dear to her, though whether it's due to her viewpoints cutting any social bonds before they develop further, or because of something else, she seldom elaborates on. Appearance, Abilities, and Assets Bumboat has an androgynous body shape for a mare with a snow-white coat and a black, messy, and shoulder-length mane. Her cutie mark is of an anchor, the circle having four lines intersecting to form the shape of a ship wheel (subject to artistic interpretation, however). She wears her captain's attire virtually all the time, the basic set consisting of a marine-blue hat and ascot attached to a semi-coat of the same hue with white highlights. Before her shift on focus into the seas, she wore a standard sailor's collar, with a simpler, white captain's hat. Her special talent is navigation, initially to make and find her way through the seas using whatever vessel she had control of, but gradually developing for other applications within land or air, thanks to Scuttle's increasing understanding of the stars and constellations. Her skills in marine engineering enables her to understand her own ships to a satisfying degree as well, close to the point of being able to singlehandedly make repairs or even design additional parts for them; entire ships, however, are still something she requires external assistance for, as well as any other transports outside the sea surface's range, such as airships and submarines. Scuttle practices alchemy as an on-and-off hobby, having been taught the skills for it, but rarely finding much use beyond self-amusement and being able to sell some of her products every now and then for spare change. She also dabbles in the arts of onmyoudo, considered close to dark arts in Neighpon due to its accessibility and power in the proper hands; fortunately, she's not one of them, primarily using it to tell her own fortune and erect wards. Her physical strength is above par, as usual for earth ponies. Thanks to extensive martial training, she can normally lift a few times her weight, and swiftly make her way to a roof through quick reflexes and acrobatics. Most of those are employed to carry shipments and the likes to and from her ships, however, as well as various other mundane tasks. Scuttle also claims to be able to "hear the void", but other than using it as an excuse for various tidbits of forbidden knowledge she knows and isn't (visibly) affected by, nothing else is made out of it. Perhaps it's a carryover from other instances of an ESP-carrying self? Ho hum. As both a former pirate and adventurer, she has a hefty deal of loot still hanging around after years. She had previously forgotten about the vast majority of it following her entrance into Equestrian lands, but eventually regained awareness of it, and used it to kickstart her entry back to the seas, employing it to build her little empire in addition of further increasing her revenue. She has a few personal ships, as well as an airship or two courtesy of gifts and "leftovers" from the group she was in before, and has tweaked with them at length, outfitting them all with state-of-the-art technology and commodities to reflect her own changes in many one perspective. Category:OCs Category:Earth Ponies Category:Mares Category:Pegapals